The ubiquity of high speed, low latency cellular data plans makes remote control of desktop applications via mobile devices a feasible reality. However, user desktop interfaces designed for navigation using a high resolution pointer, such as a track pad or mouse, are very cumbersome to manipulate via a mobile device. Newer mobile devices typically have high-resolution touch screen displays, many of which match or surpass the resolution of their desktop counterparts. The problem therein is that human fingers are not getting smaller. Fingers in front of the screen block the view of the screen and obscure what users are trying to touch. Additionally, finger grime can dirty the screen and cause scratching. These problems are magnified when trying to remotely control desktop applications from mobile devices, using various remote protocols such as Remote Desktop and VNC.